rain
by ButtonsMagoo
Summary: somthings are just better not said....


**well this isn't as good as I wanted it to be.  
It was gonna be a songfic to A sadness runs through him by the Hoosiers, but once i'd written it, the song just didn't fit.  
Dedicted to Edible Electricty.**

disclaimers - Y'know I dont own it, stop badgering me.T

* * *

he rain hammered the cold London floor; it shone on the green glass making it glint in the moonlight and sloshed about in the roads as it was ran over by speeding cars in a hurry to get home into the dry

The rain hammered the cold London floor; it shone on the green glass making it glint in the moonlight and sloshed about in the roads as it was ran over by speeding cars in a hurry to get home into the dry. A lone figure stood on the corner, propped up against the wall staring blankly across to the other side of the road. The rain dripped off his hair and snaked down his nose, climbed his lips and fell off his chin. His clothes clung to his skin, showing his slightly stocky figure, to anyone who passed. He took one of his hands out his pocket to move the hair clinging to his forehead and swinging in front of his eyes blocking his vision. Behind him he could hear girls laughter, a group of girls.

"Hello love, how much you charging?" One of them slurred.

Not girls; drunk ladies coming home from a night on the piss.

The man just scowled at the women and shook his head.  
"Go away." He barked.  
"alright, bloody hell." Another woman snapped, staggering off supporting one of her friends as she went. The man sighed and went back to his train of thought, ignoring the faster falling rain.  
Footsteps echoed down the street and through the cold wet air.  
The man turned.  
"what're you doing here?" He asked, addressing the fast approaching figure.  
"well y'know I thought you might wanna brolly?" The person asked, holding out an umbrella, the other man shook his head.  
"I think the damage is done now, don't you think Vince?" The man spoke, rejecting the offering.  
"Howard why are you out here anyway?" Vince asked, putting the umbrella away, propping himself up on the same wall as Howard and fixing his gaze to where Howard was looking.

"Just thinking."

"Just thinking?"

"About what?" Vince asked, looking up at the northerner, the rain falling on their heads, noticed but not cared about be either of the men.

"Something you said earlier." Howard answered, Vince just looked confused.  
"What?" He questioned.

"You were talking about your father, before he died about how he cared for you and everything," Howard replied, tearing his gaze away from whatever he was staring at and looking down at the smaller man.

"Oh right, what about it?"

"well it's just everything you said, about the way he cared for you. How he read you story's, tucked you into bed at night,played games with you."

"I don't understand."

"Tell me Vince, what's it like to have a father who cares for you?" Howard asked, Vince gulped and shrugged his shoulders.

"No please tell me, I'd like to know."

"I –" Vince stammered stumped by the situation. A silence fell upon the pair as they stared at each other.  
The rain poured down faster and faster soaking them, but none of them noticed, they didn't care. Tears fell down Howard's face.

"My father," He said, breaking the awkward silence.

"He beat me as a child, my mother left him and he blamed me for it. Everyday of my life was a misery!" Howard cried, tears pouring down his face.

"Each morning my wake up call would be a backhand to my face." Howard choked; Vince just looked up at Howard shocked.

"Howard I dunno what to say."

"Don't say anything."

"but."

"Go, please I need time alone."

"But Howard, come inside please, you'll catch something."

"No."

"Howard."

"Vince, leave."

"but."

"Leave." Howard commanded, Vince reluctantly nodded and slumped off down the road, his shoes echoing on the floor, water splashing under his feet. Howard watched as Vince turned round the corner and looked up the road, Headlights where approaching him, he couldn't see the car, just headlights and the rain dripping past them. He stepped out into the road.  
He waited.

A squeal of breaks broke the eerie patter of the rain, Vince spun on his heels and ran back towards the wall.

A car stood motionless in the road.

And a body lay on the floor, the blood being washed away by the rain and down the drain.

Vince screamed, and ran forwards crouching down.

"I should've stayed." He whispered, stroking Howards hair.

"You monster." Vince spat at the driver of the car, who looked back in shock."

"But he just stood there, I couldn't stop – the brakes, they wouldn't work." The driver stammered, panicking. Vince just glared upwards.  
He looked back down, and brought Howards body close to him.

He couldn't understand.

* * *

**sorry, that wasn't as good as I planned.**

buttons  
xx  



End file.
